моя семья
by ilse23
Summary: A one shot of "Reznikov, N.". Tied it in with my Callen and Jenny story. Contains spoilers for the 100th episode


**A/N: A one shot of "Reznikov, N." tied in with my Callen and Jenny stories. Contains some spoilers about the 100th episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of NCISLA or NCISLA it self. I just own Jenny, Clara and Jamie. **

**Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

* * *

"Oh my god," Jenny spoke when she looked at the files LAPD had send over.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"This."

Eric looked at the screen and his eyes widened. He walked out and whistled to get Hetty's and Granger's attention.

"The others aren't here Mr. Beale," Hetty spoke.

"I know, you need to see this, before the others."

Hetty saw by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"This better be good Eric," Granger spoke as he and Hetty walked into OPS.

"It's not good."

"It's…. It's bad," Nell said.

Hetty looked at Jenny was sitting in her chair. Hetty saw by the look on her face that this was definitely not good, possible something to do with Callen.

"It's all bad. LAPD just sent this through."

Eric put the files of the crime scene on the screen. Hetty and Granger looked at the pictures.

"Oh bugger," Hetty spoke.

"What do you want us to do Hetty?"

"I'll inform the others and send them upstairs."

Hetty left OPS.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

A little later Hetty walked in with Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"Where's G?" Jenny asked.

"I sent him on assignment to Camp Pendleton," Hetty answered.

"You sent him to Pendleton? You don't think he deserves to know this."

"Right now he doesn't. If this is really about him, Mr. Callen is not authorized to work this case. Understood?" The others nodded. "Mrs. Callen, is that clear?"

"Yes Hetty, but if he asked about it I'm not gonna lie to him."

"I understand. Eric, please start."

"Early this morning, police responded to a report of shots fired in this West Hollywood house. There were signs of forced entry. When they entered, this is what they found."

"The living room had been pretty much shot up. A severed finger was found on the floor and used to write this message on the wall," Nell added

Eric selected the picture of the message on the wall. All 3 agents were taken aback.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, work with Eric and Nell. Find out everything you can about who lived in this house. Mr. Hanna, crime scene."

"We always work with a partner."

"Which is why you'll take Mrs. Callen with you."

"Let's go Jenny."

Jenny went grabbed her gun from her bag and headed downstairs with Sam.

"Headed out?" Callen asked Sam.

"Yeah."

Callen stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jenny coming down the stairs after Sam tucking her gun in the back of her pants.

"You're going with Sam?" Callen asked Jenny.

"Yes, I am." Jenny walked over to Callen and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You ready Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

Jenny walked out.

"See you when you get back G." Sam nodded to his partner and followed Jenny outside.

Callen looked at his hand. Jenny had put a piece of paper in his hand.

'Follow us to West Hollywood.' The note read. Jenny had also added the address of the house.

He looked up to the balcony and saw Hetty standing there. Hetty looked at him, she felt bad about not telling him but she felt she made the right choice.

Callen packed up his bag and headed for his car. Instead of driving to Pendleton he drove to the address Jenny had given him. Sam and Jenny pulled up just before him. They didn't see him as they walked onto the crime scene.

The police officer was explaining the case to Jenny and Sam as he saw Callen approaching. He stopped and Sam and Jenny turned around.

"G, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Callen didn't answer him but walked straight into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene. He saw the severed finger lying on the ground and blood and a knife on the table. He looked at the wall and read the message on the wall: 'Callen, we have your father.'

Callen was shocked to read this message. He didn't know anything about his father and now someone had kidnapped his father and they knew about him too. Sam stepped out and called Hetty. She and Granger were on their way.

"How much do you know?" Callen asked Jenny.

"Not much. Kensi and Deeks are working with Nell and Eric to find out who lived here."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course, you're my husband. I couldn't keep this from you."

Callen gave her a little smile. Callen put on his gloves and started searching the house. Jenny did the same. She found Callen a little later in the bedroom.

"Is that him?" Jenny asked as Callen looked at one of the pictures.

"It could be. But he doesn't really look like me, maybe in the eyes."

"He's about the right age so it could be."

"Do you think he is my father?"

"I don't know. But they seem to think so."

"It appears you got lost on your way to Camp Pendleton, Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked in the bedroom.

Callen looked at her and smiled.

"Someone gave me the right directions."

Hetty looked at Jenny.

"I'm sorry Hetty but I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it from him."

"I understand Mrs. Callen. Is that him?"

"It could be."

Callen puts the picture back on the dresser and walked to another part of the room.

"Anybody find anything to prove this?"

"No not you. We've collected some DNA and we'll test it against yours. We'll know in a few days."

"Did Nell and Eric find something?" Jenny asked.

"They found out his name is Michael Reinhardt. He immigrated from Germany in 1979. Bought this place in '81. He was a bookkeeper. Worked mostly for small companies, mostly in the garment industry."

"Does that sound like my father to you?" Callen asked.

"Clearly someone believes it's him. You can't take an active role in this investigation, Mr. Callen. I'm going to have to stand you down until things are clearer."

Callen didn't listen. He was looking through the closet. He found a box of pictures.

"Did you find something G?" Jenny asked and she walked over to him.

Callen didn't answer. He just kept looking at the pictures.

"Mr. Callen? Do you recognize anyone?"

"Me," Callen said astonished.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Jenny looked at the pictures. She found a picture of Callen as a baby. It was definitely him. Jamie looked a lot like him as a baby.

"He kept track of you during all these years?" Jenny asked astonished.

"Apparently."

"Do you think he did this because he's your father?"

"I don't know. But why else would he do that?"

"I don't know."

They packed up the pictures and went back to the office. Jenny went upstairs when they arrived back at the office.

"How's it going here?"

"We just found the van that was used to abduct Reinhardt. It was reported stolen last night. We've got Kaleidoscope looking for it," Eric informed her.

"How's Callen?" Nell asked.

"He's okay, considering."

"Is it really his father?"

"I don't know. It could be. We found a lot of pictures of Callen growing up in a shoe box. So he's definitely been keeping track of Callen."

Jenny walked back downstairs. Callen, Kensi and Deeks were looking through some pictures.

"You find anything?" Jenny asked.

"Just a lot of pictures from me growing up. Do Eric and Nell have something?"

"They found the van that was used. They got Kaleidoscope looking for it."

Callen was looking at a picture of him as a baby.

"You look really cute as a baby," Jenny spoke as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Jamie really looks a lot like me."

"Yeah he does."

Deeks walked over to them and handed Callen a picture.

"Bakersfield. 1980," Deeks told him.

"I was ten years old. I was living with the McPhersons. They were my 10th foster home."

"How long did you live there?" Kensi asked.

"Just a few weeks. I actually liked her. I used to help her with her gardening," Callen replied smiling.

"What about him?" Deeks asked.

"Not so much. Used to beat me with a broom handle."

Jenny's heart broke when he told them that. She felt bad that he had to grow up like that. Jenny knew he didn't always have it easy as a kid but she never knew what he had to go through. Callen never told her and Jenny didn't ask.

"Is that why they moved you?" Jenny asked.

"They moved me because one day I took the broom handle out of his hand and I broke it over his head."

Jenny, Kensi and Deeks chuckled. That was definitely the Callen they knew. Deeks found a tape with some film on it.

"This is from the cemetery. When you went to visit your sister's grave," Jenny spoke as she handed Callen the picture.

"I remember this. I saw a man taking it. I followed him and he got into a car. There was someone in the back seat."

"Do you think it was Reinhardt?"

"It could be."

Kensi and Deeks sat down on their chairs.

"You okay honey?" Jenny asked Callen.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. I'm gonna go back upstairs. See if can help Eric and Nell." Jenny gave him a kiss. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Callen whispered back.

"How's it going here?" Jenny asked as she walked into OPS.

"We're trying to find the van. It was stolen from a parking lot Santa Monica."

"Keep at it. I'm gonna go see what else I can dig up about Reinhardt."

Jenny sat behind her computer and started searching for anything connected to Reinhardt. She owed it to Callen to find out if he was really his father.

After a while Jenny walked back downstairs to see how Callen was doing. Sam and Granger had returned from the crime scene.

"Did you find anything else at the house?" Callen asked Sam.

"Nothing, just a bunch of spent shell casings. You think it's him?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. He's been keeping all these pictures of me, but why didn't he just contact me?"

"Maybe he was afraid to put you in harm's way," Jenny replied. "Or maybe he thought you wouldn't want to get to know him."

"Perhaps," Callen sighed.

"But the question is who would do this?" Sam asked.

"They are a long way from Romania."

"Do you really think it's the Comescu's?" Jenny asked.

"It could be. It's the only one I can think off right now."

"Didn't we burry most of them?" Sam asked.

"Most of them yes, but there are still some out there."

Deeks handed Callen some pictures. None of them were him. Just Reinhardt with some other people.

"Found something?" Sam asked but there was no answer.

"Recognize someone?" Jenny asked.

"Nah, just more ghosts."

Both Jenny and Sam could see it was a lie. Jenny walked back upstairs.

"Did you find out who stole the van?" Jenny asked.

"We just got footage from the camera in the taxi," Eric informed her.

Jenny was shocked when she saw the ID on the screen.

"Callen was right, it is them."

"How did they find him?" Nell asked.

"I don't know. They must have had some contacts here in the US."

They walked downstairs to inform the others. Eric first showed the picture to Hetty and Granger and then put it on the screen. Callen walked away.

"Where you're going G?" Jenny asked.

"Target practice."

Jenny, Deeks, Kensi and Sam walked to the bullpen.

Eric and Nell informed the others what they had found on Vasile.

"Does Vasile know it was Callen who killed his brother?" Deeks wanted to know.

"Yes, he knows," Jenny answered.

"Which makes Callen a target," Kensi added.

"If Reinhardt really is Callen's father, they'll use him as a bargaining chip for Callen.

Hetty and Granger walked into the bullpen.

"Eric, can you find Mr. Callen?"

"I thought he was in the shooting range."

"Not anymore."

"Mrs. Callen? Mr. Hanna?"

"I haven't seen him since he walked out to the shooting range," Jenny answered.

"Me neither," Sam spoke.

"Eric….," Hetty said.

Eric called him and used his GPS to track him but everything was turned off.

"Alright, he must know something. Do you have any idea what it might be, Mrs. Callen?"

"No, he didn't tell me. But he was looking at a picture. He said he didn't find anything but I could see by the look on his face that he did. It was in the stack Deeks gave him."

Jenny started looking through the pictures on Callen's desk. She found the stack that Deeks gave him. But there was no one familiar in that stack.

"If it was someone familiar he must have taken the picture with him."

"Who could Callen have recognized? He doesn't know that many people," Deeks stated.

Suddenly it hit Jenny. "Arkady, it must have been Arkady."

"Mrs. Callen, go see Mr. Kolcheck." Jenny left. "Mr. Hanna, Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks. Find Mr. Callen. Start at his house."

The three of them left.

"Mr. Beale, find the van before Mr. Callen does."

Jenny drove to Arkady's place. She didn't see Callen's car out front. She walked in through the front door.

"G? Are you here?" Jenny called.

Callen came out of the kitchen.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. We wondered where you had gone to."

"You shouldn't be here."

"You're my husband, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How did you find me? I turned off my GPS."

"The picture you were looking at, you recognized someone. I figured it had to be Arkady."

"Smart girl," Arkady spoke. "You just sent me text message Callen."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did. 'Come to my house, urgent.'"

"They must have sent this message, they follow you and take Callen," Jenny spoke. "Do you have a plan G?"

"Yes, we don't wanna disappoint them," Callen told Arkady.

"What do you mean we?" Arkady asked.

"They are expecting to see you, maybe a driver."

"G, this is crazy. They might kill you."

"I need to do this."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"G, I've got a gun. I'm not letting you go alone."

Callen realized he wasn't going to win this. Arkady chuckled as he listened to the two of them.

"Fine, but you're staying out of sight. Stay at a safe distance. They can't see you."

"I promise."

"Alright, let's go."

Callen and Arkady took one car and Jenny followed behind them at a safe distance.

Callen took down the two guys who were tailing them. He removed the battery from their car and put it into Arkady's car.

"G, what are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"I'm gonna find out if he's my father." Callen shot out Jenny's tire.

"G, what are you doing?"

"Sorry honey, but I can't have you follow me. It's too dangerous."

"G, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Callen gave her a kiss and left in Arkady's car.

"G!" Jenny yelled after him but Callen drove away.

"Damn it."

"He can be pretty stubborn sometimes," Arkady spoke.

"Very stubborn."

Jenny moved to her car and went to change her tire. A little later Kensi and Deeks came to pick up Arkady. Sam and Granger came too.

"You know where he is?" Sam asked Jenny.

"No, he just left. He said he went to finish it."

"Damn it."

Sam found the other phone and called Eric to track it.

"Why would he take the battery?" Granger asked.

"I can think off a couple of reasons. None of them good," Sam answered.

A little later Eric called Sam to tell him where Callen was. Sam and Granger got back into their car.

"I'm coming with you," Jenny said.

"With all due respect Mrs. Callen, you're not a field agent," Granger replied.

"Maybe not, but I know how to handle a gun and he's my husband."

"Fine, but you're staying behind us," Sam told her.

Jenny nodded and followed Sam and Granger. They drove as fast as they could to the location Eric had given them. Suddenly they heard an explosion. A few minutes later they heard another explosion. Sam and Granger sped into the alleyway followed by Jenny. They started shooting at them. Granger got hit in the shoulder. Sam hit a container full of rubble. The car rolled over and landed on the roof. A bullet had grazed Jenny's upper arm. She lost control of the car and hit one of the parked cars. The airbag deployed and Jenny fell unconscious. Granger crawled out of the car, he could barely move. Sam was unconscious.

Vasile walked around the car. He threw his lighter in the oil around Sam's car. He then walked over to Jenny's car. He noticed she was unconscious as well. He threw a lighter under her car as well.

Callen was struggling on the ground. He was knocked out after the second explosion. He tried to crawl over to his gun but Vasile stopped him. Two of his goons pulled Callen up and held him as Reinhardt was taken outside.

"Who is this man?" Vasile asked Callen but Callen didn't answer.

"Tell him who you are," Vasile ordered Reinhardt.

"My name is Nikita Alexandr Reznikov. I am your father."

Callen was shocked by these words. Just after that they shot Reinhardt twice in his back and he fell to the ground. Vasile pointed the gun at Callen. Vasile was gloating since he knew Callen lost. He's gonna enjoy killing him. Sam and Jenny had woken up when they heard the gunshots. Sam and Jenny took out two of Vasile's men. Vasile was about to shoot Jenny but Callen dove on him and knocked him to the side. Kensi and Deeks appeared too and shot some men too. Sam saw that Vasile was about to stand up. He threw Callen a gun and Callen shot Vasile.

"Granger and Jenny have been hit. Kensi call it in, Deeks clear the weapons," Sam spoke.

Callen knelled next to Reinhardt. He was still alive but barely. Callen leaned in closer.

"Tell him the debt is paid," Reinhardt weak voice spoke just before he died.

"Are you okay G?" Jenny spoke as she knelled next to him.

Callen sighed deeply and wiped his face before he turned to Jenny.

"I'm good. You're hurt," Callen said when he saw the blood coming from her arm.

"It's okay, it's only a graze."

Callen and Jenny hugged each other. Both of them were glad that the other one was alright.

"I'm sorry G."

"It's not your fault honey."

The paramedics came and took Granger to the hospital, checked out Sam and patched Jenny up. The ME's office came to pick up Reinhardt.

"Did you find out if he was your father?" Jenny asked Callen as the paramedic patched her up.

"Not sure. He said his name was Nikita Alexandr Reznikov and that he was my father. But just before he died he told me to tell him that the debt was paid."

"You think that 'him' is your real father?"

"I think so. I don't know. It could be. I'm not sure."

The paramedic was done patching Jenny up. Jenny stood up and walked to Callen. She threw her hands around his neck.

"We'll find out honey. I promise. I'm just happy you're alright."

"Me too." Callen told her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I shot out your tire. I was just protecting you."

"I know honey, I know. I know you like to take care of things on your own but sometimes you have to trust others."

"I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

"G, you could have been killed," Jenny told him as she looked him in the eye. "I don't wanna lose you G. I need you and the kids need you."

"I'm sorry honey." Callen put her head against his chest and gave her a soft kiss on her head. "I'm really sorry honey. I was just so focused on finding out if he was my father that I didn't think straight."

They wrapped up there and went back to the office. Callen walked into Hetty's office.

"Are you alright Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine. Just wished I could've saved him. Even if he wasn't my father he still had information about me and maybe about whom my real father was if he wasn't."

Hetty nodded. "The ME's office just called. They finished with Mr. Reinhardt. You can see him if you like."

"Thanks Hetty."

Callen turned away to walked out of the office.

"And Mr. Callen," Callen turned around. "Good to have you back."

Callen gave her a smile before walking to the bullpen.

"I'm just gonna go by the morgue, I'll see you back at home," Callen told Jenny.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine honey. This is something I have to do alone."

"Alright." Jenny gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can you take these pictures home?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Jenny packed up the photos and took her own bag and went to pick up Clara and Jamie.

"Mommy," Clara squealed as Jenny walked in and she came running towards her. Clara was now 5 years old. Jamie was 2 years old.

"Hey sweetie." Jenny picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes I did."

"Good to hear."

"Everything okay?" Julie asked.

"Yes, just a hard day at work."

"Alright sis."

Jenny loaded both kids into the car and drove home.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Clara asked.

"Daddy just had to finish up something at work. He'll be home shortly."

Jenny brought the kids inside and the kids started playing with their toys while Jenny made dinner. About 20 minutes later Callen walk in.

"Daddy!" Both kids squealed and they ran up to him.

"Hey you two." Callen got down on his knees and the two kids ran into his arms.

Callen was glad to be back at home and to spend some time with his kids. He may not have his father but he had Jenny and the kids and he was really glad he had.

"Hey honey," Jenny spoke as she walked out the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine."

"What do you have there?"

"Hetty and Arkady gave me these. It turns out Reinhardt wasn't my father. But he knew my father."

"I'm sorry G."

"At least now I know for sure."

"Is your father still alive?"

"I don't know. He was sent to a labor camp."

"Daddy, what is in this box?" Clara asked pointing to the box on the table.

"Those are some pictures of daddy when I was younger."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

"Me too daddy," Jamie said.

Callen sat down on the couch and put both of the kids on his knees. Together with them he looked at the pictures. Jenny smiled as she took in the picture. It was really cute to see Callen with their kids. It was good for him after the day they had.

"Daddy had longer hair," Clara said as she looked at a picture of Callen when he was younger.

"Yes I did."

"Dinner's ready," Jenny called after a while. Callen stood up with the kids and put them in their chairs.

Around 7pm they took the kids upstairs to go to bed. First they had to get in bath. They played around in the tub together with their toys.

"You okay honey?" Jenny asked as Callen was looking at their kids.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just grateful to have you three in my life."

"You've got us honey. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know." Callen put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Callen put Clara to bed and Jenny put Jamie to bed. They went back downstairs and Callen went to get the movie projector from the car.

"Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from Hetty."

"Was there a tape with the pictures?"

"Yes, Deeks found it."

"Do you know what's on it?"

"No, I don't. I was just about to find out."

Jenny hung up the sheet on the wall while Callen got the projector started. Together they sat on the couch. The video started playing and they could see a man pushing a girl on the swing. Callen recognized her.

"Is that Amy?"

"Yes it is," Callen spoke with a crack in his voice.

A little later the man appeared on the screen with a little boy in his arms. Callen put his hands on front of his mouth. Jenny recognized him from the pictures. It was Callen. They three of them where interacting. Jenny grabbed Callen's hand so he knew that she was there. Jenny saw that Callen started crying and she couldn't help but cry too. The girl gave a small kiss on Callen's fingers. They were having fun together. Callen looked at the box, there was a piece of paper in it. He opened it and read it.

"моя семья," he spoke.

"What does that mean?"

"My family."

Jenny squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"So that's really your father?"

"Yeah he is." Callen told her and he started crying.

Jenny put her arms around him and pulled him close.

"It's okay honey. It's okay. I'm here. We'll find out if your father is alive or not. I'll see what I can find out about him."

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome honey. You deserve to know the truth."

The film had run out. Callen and Jenny just sat there on the couch. Together they looked at some pictures of Callen when he was a kid. Jenny pulled out an empty photo album for Callen to put them in. Together they put them in and Callen wrote next to it which year it was.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jenny said when it was just past 10.30pm.

"I'll be right there."

At 1am Jenny woke up and Callen still wasn't in bed. She got out and found him in the living room watching the tape again.

"Hey honey, are you gonna come to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Come on honey. It's past 1am. You can watch this tomorrow. You need to get some rest, it's been a long day."

Callen turned the video off and followed Jenny upstairs. Once they were in bed Jenny crawled close to him and lay her head down on his chest. Callen moved his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight honey," Jenny spoke.

"Goodnight honey."

Jenny fell asleep almost immediately. Callen lay awake for a while. The events of the day kept playing in his mind. He really hoped that one day he would find his father.

* * *

**The end. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
